Dragon World
This article is about the world. For the card of the same name, see Dragon World (card). "Dragon World" (ドラゴンW Doragon Wārudo) is one of the worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. It is an especially noteworthy world, because it is used by Gao Mikado, the main character of the anime, as well as Tasuku Ryuenji and Noboru Kodo. Dragon World is also one of the first Worlds to be released (along with Danger World). Dragon World cards, as the name implies, are themed around Dragons equiped with armor and weapons and Humans riding and commanding dragons known as Dragon Knights. Dragon World is mainly focused on destroying the opponent's monsters to restrict their moves, weaken their attacking ability, and make it easier to hit damage, allowing the player to keep a strong balance between offensive and defensive play. Dragon World also uses several Gauge increasing abilities to setup powerful Impact cards to finish off the opponent such as Gargantua Punisher!! Sets containing Dragon World cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *Extra Booster Vol.1: Immortal Entities *Introductory Set 1: Dragon World *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force Card Series *Jackknife Attributes *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Blue Dragon *Buddy (Attribute) *Defense *Dragon *Dragon Knight *Draw *Golden Dragon *Green Dragon *Legend *Red Dragon *Weapon *White Dragon List of Dragon World cards Flags *Dragon World (card) Items *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragofearless *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle Spells *Astral Force *Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Soul Song" *Blue Dragon Shield *Cavalry Academy *Day of the Dragon *Dragoenergy *Dragon Breath *Dragon Crush *Dragon Flame *Dragon Heart *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Destroy *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Grimoire *Dragonic Heal *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Thunder *Green Dragon Shield *Knightenergy *Red Dragon Knights "Burning Devastation Song" *Super Slash, Dragothrasher *The Skies in your Hand *Twin Attack Tactics *Wrath of Dragon Impacts *Dragon Fist Mystery, Dragonic Kaiser Nova *Dragon Knight Mystery, Ultimate Smash *Dragonic Punisher *Gargantua Punisher!! *Maximum Mystery, Flame Magic Skybreaker *Reckless Angerrrr!! Monsters Size 1 *Bear-Trap Fang Dragon *Blade Wing Dragon *Bloody Card Dragon *Bronze Shield Dragon *Death Rattle Dragon *Double Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Dragon Knight, Hannibal *Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc *Dragon Knight, Leonidas *Dragon Knight, Liechtenauer *Dragon Knight, Masamune *Dragon Knight, Maximilian *Dragon Knight, Red Baron *Grave Horn Dragon *Katzvalker Drake *Latale Shield Dragon *My Buddy! (Drum Bunker Dragon) *Spike Shoulder Dragon *Systemic Dagger Dragon *Thousand Rapier Dragon Size 2 *Axehead Dragon *Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon *Blaze Gauntlet Dragon *Brood Bagnag Dragon *Damascus Armor Dragon *Dragon Knight, Alexander *Dragon Knight, Hammurabi the Great *Dragon Knight, Iwamoto *Dragon Knight, Masakado *Dragon Knight, Nobunaga *Dragon Knight, Rudel *Dragon Knight, Wyatt Earp *Drum Bunker Dragon Father *Drum Bunker Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon "10000" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Barrier Breaker" *Extreme Sword Dragon *Firerod Dragon *Hammer Mace Dragon *Jackknife "Aggressor" *Jackknife "Diaspash" *Jackknife Dragon *Jackknife "Thunderstorm" *Jamadhar Dragon *Meteorkick Dragon *Pile Bunker Dragon *Rising Flare Dragon *Steel Gauntlet Dragon *Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon Size 3 *Damocles Dragon *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou *Gigant Sword Dragon *Inferno Armor Dragon *Phalanx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon Trivia In the first preview that was shown, the flag had a different design compared to the current design.